This invention relates generally to personal computer cards and particularly to such cards which include an antenna for implementing a wireless capability.
Personal computers and particularly laptop or mobile computers may receive a card which enables the computer to receive wireless communications. One such card is a Type II PC card. The card slides into a slot in the personal computer and provides the functionality to implement wireless communications, for example between wirelessly connected personal computers. The cards may include a retractable antenna that may spring out to facilitate radio frequency communications.
Because of the compact size of the card, it is desirable to have an antenna that extends outwardly from the card (which may be largely contained within the personal computer). The further the extension of the antenna, generally the better its reception and transmission.
However existing personal computer cards have extendable antennas that have a relatively limited range of extension. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a personal computer card with an antenna that extends further outwardly of the body of the card.